A Red Rose
by Midnight Auror
Summary: Ginny finds herself in an increasingly abusive marriage. One night she finally snaps, and leaves her husband taking their three year old son with her. Will he have something to say or will he just stand there and let her go? Read and Review.


Red Rose  
  
Fairy Tale Artist  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that can be and are found in the Harry Potter series belong the wonderful J. K. Rowling and her various publishing companies.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds herself in an increasingly abusive relationship with her husband. One night she finally snaps and leaves him.  
  
A.N.: This was inspired by "Two beds and Coffee Machine" by Savage Garden.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I love you, Seamus. I really do," Ginny shouted across the room at her husband, her face turning red with anger, "But I just can't take this anymore!"  
  
"What can't you take anymore?" Seamus yelled as he moved towards her.  
  
"I can 't take this anymore," She screamed back at him, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Momentarily calming down, Ginny tried to rationalize with him, "this screaming at each other all the time, this animosity that's tearing us apart! It's tearing my heart apart, I can't do this--"  
  
The next thing she knew she was sprawled across the floor. Seamus tried to apologize to her for what he'd done. Ginny held u p her hand. "Just don't," she said weakly, " just leave me alone." Frustrated he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Flinching at the sound, Ginny began to cry again. The door squeaked lightly, and she heard light footsteps.  
  
"Mommy?" Her son, Jonathon, asked.  
  
Ginny looked up, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes so that he wouldn't see her crying. She held out her arm to the small boy, who ran across the room to her. "Daddy mad?" He asked looking up at her with his huge blue eyes. Ginny looked at him and nodded. He looked sad, and laid his head against her heart. Ginny held him tightly, beginning to cry again.  
  
Her and Seamus had just started fighting recently. It'd had been little things at first, and they'd quickly made up. But as time went on the fights kept getting bigger and bigger, and she hated it when their three year old could hear them screaming at each other. This was the first time he'd hit her though. She had known that he'd had a temper when she first married him, but never had it crossed her mind that he might dare to hit her like that.  
  
Rocking her son back and forth, she made up her mind. The tears rolling down her cheeks. She loved him, but knew that she couldn't be with him. Not if she was going to walk on eggshells around him, wondering when the next argument would be, wondering if she would wind up on the floor again. She loved him, but knew that it couldn't last.  
  
Slowly she stood up, putting her now sleeping son down on the sofa. She summoned a couple suitcases and hers and Jonathon's belongings and then charmed them into the suitcases, all the while the tears continued to stream down her face. She hated to leave Seamus like this, but she knew she couldn't wait until the morning. She had to leave now. Walking over to the desk she wrote a quick note to Seamus, who she knew was probably in their room.  
  
She pulled her cloak out of the closet and put it on. She grabbed her son's blanket from his room. She wrapped Jonathon up in it, and walked out to her car, carrying her son in one arm. The other arm she used to levitate the suitcases into the car. She laid him across the back seat and kissed his forehead before getting into the drivers seat. Looking up at the second story, she saw him watching her, and felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. Her heart was breaking, shattered from all the fights with him and now this . . .  
  
She watched as he left the window, and pulled out the drive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seamus looked out the window and saw Ginny, laying their three-year-old son across the back seat. It was then that he realized what she was doing. He watched her as she climbed into the front seat of the car. His eyes met hers, and he ran from the window, out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and hurtled himself over the couch. He threw open the front door, but she was already gone.  
  
He felt his heartbreaking as he sank to the ground. 'This is all my fault,' he thought, 'if only I d tried harder to make this work.'  
  
Looking up at the sky he screamed, "Why?"  
  
Nothing answered him back, and he started to cry. He 'd just lost the two people he loved most and there was nothing he could do. He pulled himself up off the ground slowly. And went back into the house, and that was when he noticed the note.  
  
He darted over to it and opened it. Parts of it were blotched where her tears had fallen on it.  
  
Dearest Seamus, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, even though I'm leaving you. I'm taking Jonathon with me for now, but I want you to be a part of his life. You're his father, and I'll never deny that. I have to leave though, but I want you to be a part of our son's life. I'll be at my mom's if you need to contact me. . .  
  
Seamus dropped the note. There was still a chance for this to work, but he'd have to be fast. Bending down he picked up the note and put it in his pocket. He ran out to the garden, and picked twelve of the roses from the bushes, not caring if the stickers sliced his hands, then he disapperated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later Ginny arrived at the burrow, she got out of the car and picked up her son. She didn't bother to grab the suitcases yet. She walked up the porch steps and was surprised to see lights still on in the house. Without knocking she opened the door, and almost dropped Jonathon. Standing in the door way was Seamus. His hair was disheveled as was his clothing and his face was tearstained, and in his slightly bloody hands was a dozen white roses. Ginny hardly noticed as her mother took Jonathon from her arms to put him in a bed. She was still standing in the doorway staring dumbfounded at Seamus.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said to her.  
  
Ginny started to cry, never in a million year would she have expected to see him standing there holding a dozen red roses apologizing to her. Seamus walked over to Ginny and hugged her softly. When Ginny hugged him back as she cried into his shoulder, Seamus forgot the roses as they fell from his hands, and he tightened his arms around her now crying with her. Afraid that he might lose her, and as the roses fell to the ground, all of them except one blew away in the wind.  
  
Seamus let go of Ginny after what seemed like forever of holding her. He wiped away the tears from her face. "I'm sorry about what I did earlier, and I'm sorry that it took you having to try and leave me for me to realize what I could be losing. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best husband lately, but I want to try one more time. If you don't want to then I'll understand, but I want to try and make this work.  
  
Ginny nodded her head, and turned around to go into the kitchen where they could talk about things. Seamus bent down to pick up the forgotten roses. He only found one, and in his mind, that one red rose represented her, and his fear of losing her to his foolishness.  
  
A.N.: This is the only chapter for this little story. I just felt the need to write this. I chose Seamus as Ginny's husband at random; I also chose the name Jonathon for their son at random. Other than that I really don't have much to say. Please Review this now that you've read it. 


End file.
